1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a network signal processing apparatus comprising a first sampling rate converter, a second sampling rate converter, and a timing controller, wherein the first and the second sampling rate converters respectively perform signal frequency conversion on signals in a synchronous domain and in an asynchronous domain according to a first timing adjustment signal and a second timing adjustment signal generated by the timing controller in order that the signals in a synchronous domain and in an asynchronous domain have the different operation frequency, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX) in a communication system deliver signals in a synchronous way while the TX transmits signals and the RX receives signals. In practice, it is required to design a clock generator in the RX for generating a clock signal and to analyze the received signal to perform phase adjustment on the clock signal until the clock signal of the RX locks the clock signal of the TX, so as to complete the clock synchronization.
However, it is required to constantly adjust the phase of the clock signal of the RX for the purpose of tracking the clock signal of the TX. Therefore, repeatedly performing operations for converging some values calculated by the system may be required due to the unstable phase, and that could cause the overall system efficiency to be greatly reduced.